2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Rom-Commie
And the Rom-Commie is the sixth episode of Season 6 of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Earl is afraid he can't keep up with his long-lost sweetheart when she visits from Cuba, asking him to take her sightseeing around the country. Plot Max is carrying two large boxes of kitchen supplies, making Caroline wonder why that is. Max says she's got a big cake order and Caroline continues to wonder why they would keep doing that, considering they now moved on to their dessert bar. Max convinces her when she mentions the order pays $1000. The girls then enter into the shared with the diner kitchen space, where Han has left a note, passively agressively asking the girls not to use his space, which is empty, while theirs is full. Max sets the note on fire and leaves. When they enter the diner, Han asks whether they read anything good lately and then smells the smoke from the burning note. He leaves, appointing Earl in charge of the diner, but Earl leaves too and goes to the bathroom. Max is then revealed to be facetiming Randy; once the phone call is over, Caroline asks when they're going to make their relationship public again. Max denies there is a relationship to begin with. A woman walks in the diner and asks the girls whether they've seen of a man named Earl Washington. The woman, Pilar, says she and Earl used to be sweethearts, until she left to visit Havana and was forced to stay there because of the Revolution. Earl walks out of the bathroom and the two remember each other instantly. After sharing a hug they both leave the diner in a hurry, with Pilar obviously excited. While preparing the order, Max and Caroline begin talking when Randy sends a text. Max is confused, since the text says he'll have a layover in Newark and although they'll be too close they'll also be too far. Caroline gets excited because she sees he wants her to go visit him in the airport. Sophie then walks into the window with Barbara and is upset; she's heard that babies around Barbara's age are supposed to start laughing, but Barbara hasn't laughed at any of Sophie's attempts. She leaves dishearted when not even a fart joke does the trick. Once the cake is ready, Caroline and Max move it to the full kitchen while talking about Max going to the airport to meet Randy. Max is worried, because she's not sure he wants her to go, but Caroline is confident that's not the case. Earl comes in, talking on the phone with Pilar. Caroline asks how are things going but Earl says she's wearing him out and he appears stressed. The girls decide to take him to a walk. Later, Han and Oleg enter the kitchen and want to put a box of glasses on his side of the counter, which is occupied from the cake Max has made. Han gets upset and tries to move the cake, but he accidentaly throws it to the ground and it gets smashed. While panicking, Oleg tries to calm him down and offers his help with the situation. When the girls come in and see the cake is gone, they ask Oleg and Han about it, but they both deny knowing where the cake is. Sophie then walks in with Barbara, who still hasn't laughed. Sophie gets some of the cake out and starts eating, thus revealing that it was Han who ruined it. The girs call for him to come out and as he does he screams in fear about how much he has to live for. Once he runs away screaming, Barbara finally laughs. Pilar then walks in, ready to leave for Disneyworld, but after Caroline intervenes, Earl finally tells her that he's too tired to do everything she's missed all over again and doesn't want to slow her down. Pilar only smiles and says she's happy she tried so she won't have to forever wonder what would happen. Listening to this, Max gets inspired to go meet Randy and the three women leave together. Caroline and Max arrive at the airport and they see Randy waiting in line by the TSA. Caroline excitedly waves at him and reveals she's brought Max with her, something that makes Randy really happy. Once done, Randy walks to the girls and asks why did Max come and Max asks why didn't Randy ask her to come. After they both reveal they were worried whether or not the other would want them, Randy reveals he wants more out of their relationship and maybe even try long-distance. Max, trying to play it cool, says she wouldn't hate that and they finally kiss. Caroline, watching the whole scene, gets excited and emotional, since the scene reminds her of romantic comedies' moments; she even claps when the two kiss. When nobody else joins her in clapping, Caroline repeats Max's words and says "You heard her, people, that's all I have". Quotes Trivia * When Caroline says "Honey, we shrunk the Earl", she's referensing the famous movie "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids". * This is the first time we find out Earl's last name; Washington. * When talking about the airport, Caroline mentions romantic movie moments happening in an airport, including "Casablanca", "Love, Actually..." and even "Snakes on a Plane". She later references the film "When Harry Met Sally". * Max makes a reference to the TV show "Narcos". * Earl makes a reference to the TV show "The View". Reception Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:2016